I just want you to look
by Liyako Ayaki
Summary: She doesn't need him to accept her feelings. All she needs is him to look at her even just once. Disclaimer: Everything has their rightful owner. I only own the plot and the story.
1. I just want you to look - Elesis's POV

Author's Note:

Elesis: BH

Add: LP

Ciel: DL

So let me clear some confusion before we start here. So the setting is different from other stories. Everything in Italic is what happen in real life, the rest is in a blank room which is used to represent Elesis's mind. And the story is Elesis's POV

* * *

You stared at the glass wall in front of you. It's tall, tall enough to stay away from your reach. And it's strong,strong enough that your strength can't break it. But it's transparent, visable enough to see the other side. You touched it, feeling your heart ached from the sight. His back was facing you so you couldn't tell what was he doing, but based on his back movements, you could at least tell he is fixing something… like he always does. Sometimes you asks yourself, has he ever looked over on the side like you? Has he ever cared about what is on the other side like you? Has he even known you are there?

 _"Add! It's lunch!_

 _"I'm not hungry."_

 _"Add, let me treat your wounds!"_

 _"I'm fine."_

* * *

You still stared at it, day after day. You didn't know what has gotten into you, and what was fascinating you but you still wanted to look at it. You still wanted to look at the painful sight, wanted to believe he would look at you in the future. So you kept pushing your hope, shook away the pain, ignored all the negative thoughts until you reached your limit. You gave up. That moment, when you gave up, you experienced a deep cut through your heart. It hurt so much that you couldn't even stand. You leaned on that evil wall, blaming it for separating you two, blaming it for destroying your hope. Then you cried, you cried a lot. Tears couldn't even catch up with your speed of letting them go, so they hurt you, created a feeling of stinging in your eyes. It just make it worse.

 _"Add, I love you."_

 _"Elesis, I don't have time to pl-"_

* * *

You tried to calm yourself down but it was useless. Your heart was still aching and your tears just wouldn't stop. It has been days since you cried. You wanted to blame yourself real hard right now for crying continuously that you couldn't even stop. You sit there crying and holding your throbbing heart, sometimes mumbling the word "Help." You gritted your teeth hard as if you were trying to break them. You gripped your hand like it's about to be separated into half. You didn't do those to harm yourself but to remind you, about the painful words days ago, and to stop the desire of looking back.

 _"I really do. I don't need your answer, but I want you to acknowledge my feeling."_

 _"Elesis… I… I… don't need it."_

* * *

"Someone… please… help… me…" You were still trying to calm down, but it seemed like you couldn't do it with your fragile heart and hazy mind. The were all clouded by the images of the man you love and the painful words that man had given you. But at least, those words took away the last bit of your hope and made your tears stop flowing. And so for the first time, you paid attention to the environment around you which is just so plain white. Only the wall behind you and him were visible here. Until a hand is held out for you to take. You looked up, curious about the owner of the hand, meeting a sharp gaze from a sapphire pair of eyes.

 _"Elesis, do you hate demons?"_

 _"Yes, but not you and Lu. And you see, my fire can only burn demons, but it isn't affecting you. So don't worry, I don't hate you or Lu."_

 _"You know, you are such a splendid and strong woman. I admire you for that."_

* * *

Should you take it? Should you take it and forget about the other side of the wall? You wanted to forget about it yet, you still hesitated to hold on to the hand that would save you. You were just thinking will this hand really take you to a brighter future of happiness, or will it help you calm down. Your curiosity was what stopping you but should you just recklessly take it?

 _"Elesis, will you go out with me?"_

Your hand slowly moved on its own. Reaching to the savior of your heart.

 _"Elesis, as a demon, I don't have the right to ask this, but will you agree to marry me and keep my human part alive forever?"_

* * *

It was so close now, but you were still hesitating. You didn't know what to do now, this would be the only chance to either kill your happiness or separate you forever from despair. But what about the other side of the wall? Can you look back if you take the hand? Will he ever look if you take the hand?

 _"I…"_

The hand was there patiently for you to take it just like how you had been waiting patiently for him to look at you. Should you hurt it like how he hurt you? You couldn't decide because truly, the man you love is behind the wall, and the hand in front of you are just to help you to get over him.

 _"Yes."_

You take it with the hope that you will never look back at him…

 ** _"I just want you to look at me."_**


	2. I should have looked - Add's POV

There had been something that was bothering you. Every time you stop moving, it bothers you again. You didn't know why it keeps telling you to look back, but you still chose to ignore it. You needed to focus on the armor in front of you. You were almost there, almost done with what you have been developing day after day. But sometimes you thought, what was that thing that was behind? Why did it want you to turn back that much?

 _"Tch, it's hurt again."_

 _"Add, let me treat your wounds!"_

 _"I'm fine."_

* * *

You kept on working. Even though you thought you were almost finish, the result was still far from your expectation. So you started again, but somehow, you couldn't focus. It bothered you again, yelling in your head to look back for just a second. It begged you to stop working, it pleaded you to take at least a glance. You even felt your heart ache like something was cutting it into pieces. You slammed your hand down, breathing hard and trying to calm down, but you couldn't. Something was hurting you so badly. "Almost there. Focus!"

 _"Add, I love you."_

 _"Elesis, I don't have time to pl-"_

* * *

Your hands were trembling but you still working. You promised yourself you would look back, until the piece of trunk in front of you turn to something useful. You had to restart five times already just because you couldn't get a hold of yourself. It was hurting so badly that every part of your body wanted you to stop. But you didn't, you forced yourself to continue, you had promised that you would look back when everything was finished. Just a little more and you would be done, can that thing wait just a little more?

 _"I really do. I don't need your answer, but I want you to acknowledge my feeling."_

 _"Elesis… I… I… don't need it."_

* * *

You were still working, but the thing in front of you was still the same. You hadn't been making any progress at all, you even lost count of how many times you had to stop to calm the urge of looking back. It made you angry, it stopped you, it was the thing that prevent you from looking back. If it wasn't there, you would have finished and replied to its wish. However, thanked to your stubbornness, you still got going with your work hoping that you could finish and look back.

 _"You really hate me that much, Add?"_

 _"…"_

* * *

You felt uneasy with what was behind you. It was liked you were just about to lose something if you were still stubborn. But no! You were almost there, you can't look back because just a bit more, you could look back as much as you like. Then what with the feelings? You felt like you needed to look back, it was more than just the urge. It was now like a need to look back, you had to and you must. Should you really do it? Should you really listen to what was unreal? Will a glance be okay? It won't hurt that much if it is just a glance right? "NO!" You yelled. You can't give yourself away like that. Just a little bit more.

 _"Elesis, will you go out with me?"_

 _"Are you sure? I would burn you to ash."_

 _"Haha, I won't mind if it was you."_

 _"Heh… then sure. Hope to burn you someday."_

 _"You are sure funny Elesis."_

* * *

You could sense it, what you have been looking for is near! Just a little more. "Why is it hurting so badly now?! Argh! Almost there!"

 _"Elesis, as a demon, I don't have the right to ask this, but will you agree to marry me and keep my human part alive forever?"_

 _"I…"_

* * *

You finally finished. But why didn't you feel happy? And why is your heart hurting and trobbing this badly? What had you missed? What has been cutting you? And what had been behind you all the time? You should look back. Yes, you really should because that might give you the answer. But wouldn't it bring you more pains since it the reason behind everything from the start? You look at your effort, then your sweaty palms. Why are you doubting right now? You left hand curls up into a fist, you right hand stays still on the table and you look back.

 _"Yes."_

* * *

Now, realization hits you hard on the face.  
You scream.  
You cry.  
You blame yourself.  
If only you agreed to turn back sooner.  
If only you weren't that stubborn.  
If only… you knew about her and the wall behind you.  
But it's too late now. She has gone away from that side. She has gone away from the one who had broken her heart a thousand time.

 _ **I should have looked back.**_

* * *

Author's Note:

Dedicate to my first story favorite, story follow and reviewer - Yoshida-kun. *clap, clap*

Anyway, I was just about to fall asleep when I was thinking about this story xD It was just randomly came to my mind, and I'm pretty pleased with it :D Though, posting an Add's POV version wasn't a plan until I read Yoshida-kun's review. Thanks Yoshi-chan 3 Special Shout Out to you with all my love :*

So main part... What about a Dread's POV version?

That's all for today :* From the Author with feels 3


	3. …She is still yours - Ciel's POV

**A/N: Just going to release the rest of the cast:**

 **Raven: BM**

 **Rena: GA**

 **Elsword: RS**

 **Aisha: EM**

 **Ara: YR**

 **Lu: Just to fit the story~ Diabla (DB)**

* * *

You open your eye, look around trying to find that one person who longs for something on the other side of the wall. It was weird to you at first knowing about the wall and your ability, but at least nothing had happened so far, not anything to your knowledge. You were just that one person who could walk through those glass walls, and you were just that one person who has helped others walking through it.

* * *

You still remember that first time when you tried to help the elders reach to each other. It was a painful sight to watch because the wall between them was not thick at all, but they still couldn't break it. You watched them. You watched the woman cry, hurting because of the man on the otiher side was broken because of his fiancé's death. You watched the man. You watched him try to break the wall, but was impossible because of his past memories. You kept seeing tears from both of them. You saw him make a scratch on the wall, you saw him grit his teeth, and you saw a faint soul hug him. You saw her stick to the the wall, you saw her shed the tears along with the man, you saw her heart slowly shatter into pieces. You saw the despair in both of the humans' souls. But you sTill needed an encouragement to take action so a voice help you out. You heard it say, "Connect the string, they are meant to be together." So you moved, took the woman's hand and led her through the wall, because you are the only one who can do it.

 _"Thanks Ciel, you helped us a lot."_

 _"Welcome, stay together. I'll support you two along with the gang."_

* * *

The result was satisfied for you three, so you started to have some confidence. Then you moved on to the next wall, seeing some weird stuffs happen. You appeared on the boy's side, feeling the hot temperature rise after every hour. You looked through the wall, seeing an ice cave cover the girl's surrounding. It took you a while to get what exactly was happening, but when you caught their eyes, you knew exactly what was the problem. You saw her figure flash in his eyes, you saw her beauty stay in his head, and you saw his love is trying to get through the wall. You saw the same thing on the other side, but her acceptance was what red string was there, they were meant to be together, but they just didn't accept that fact. You walked away from the boy, through the wall and reached to the girl. Ahh it was cold, so cold that your fingers were soon turned blue by sudden drop of temperature. You reached to the girl, hugged her and whispered some comforting words, telling her it's okay to love no matter who the other person is. And the you just lured the little girl to the other side.

 _"Well Aisha, I do not know why you came to me but I'm just gonna say, you need to accept your feelings. Everything is going to be just okay."_

 _"I finally understand why Rena and Raven told me to ask you. Thanks Ciel."_

 _"Glad to help. The gang will support you two so hope to see some blooming flowers~"_

* * *

Now, it's your problem. You opened your eyes just to hear a loud cry but to see nothing. You wonder how much pain is that person holding to cry out this loud. The voice echoes from distance, and the figure is nowhere to be found. This person must has been really hurt, so you run. You don't care where are you running but you just run. You need to run before that frail heart breaks into pieces, or worst. You need to find that person. You need to see that person. You need to help that person walk through the wall before it's too late.

But... what is this? You have reached to the end of the loud cry, and that person is fascinating you with her beauty. You stand there and stare, you choose to have a distance so that person will not notice you. What should you do? You have a feeling this is your woman. You have a feeling that you should keep her for yourself. You have a feeling that you should steal her from the bastard on the side who made her cry. But if she is here, aren't you supposed to connect the string? Aren't you supposed to lead her through the wall? Aren't you supposed to support the two?

 _"Elesis, do you hate demons?"_

 _"Yes, but not you and Lu. And you see, my fire can only burn demons, but it isn't affecting you. So don't worry, I don't hate you or Lu."_

 _"You know, you are such a splendid and strong woman. I admire you for that."_

* * *

He made her cry, he broke her heart, he destroyed her hope, so is he really the one for her? The wall is here to show that there is a string to connect. The wall is here to show you who to support. But the wall is never here to show you your woman. Yet, you feel like this is your other half. Should you really help her or steal her away from the man?

 _"Elesis, will you go out with me?"_

 _"Are you sure? I would burn you to ash."_

 _"Haha, I won't mind if it was you."_

 _"Heh... then sure. Hope to burn you someday."_

 _"You are sure funny Elesis."_

* * *

You hold out your hand. Stealing her or not, you need to think twice again. The wall is here is for a reason, your doing is also for a reason, and your ability is for the same thing. So should you? The man on the other side does not deserve to have her, but what about you? You suppose to connect the two of them, and now you are thinking about stealing her against your duty.

"Elesis, as a demon, I don't have the right to ask this, but will you agree to marry me and keep my human part alive forever?"

 _"I..."_

* * *

Her hand is really close to yours now, you could just grab it and get her away from this wall, so no more pain would stay in her heart. But would it really be ok? You need an answer before everything goes wrong. This is just too hard for you.

 _"Yes."_

* * *

You feel her hand on yours, you feel the warm of the person you love. It seems like she accepted you, so you pull her up and give her a tight embrace to calm her painful heart down. "No more," you said. "No more." You comforted. "No more." You decided.

 _"Ciel, will you accept this woman to be your one and only soulmate for eternity?"_

 _"I... will... not."_

 _"C-Ciel?"_

"I'm here to celebrate the big day for Elesis, not to marry her. Add will kill me if I do haha."

It's a painful decision, but it's a right thing to do. Sometimes, you just have to hurt yourself to do the right thing. And plus, when you looked to the other side, you saw the reason why they should be together. And so, you walk through the wall with the person you love, enjoying your tiny moment before handing her away.

 _"Hey Add, come up here. She is your bride right? And don't worry Elesis, I did enjoy all the moments we were together. But it seems like Add would fit the role of being your husband than me."_

 _"I... I... Thank you so much Ciel. Thank you so much."_

 _"You are very welcome Elesis. Hope you two will stay together. And take care of her you Albino. She is a true goddess."_

 _"Kek, I don't need your advice. But thanks, bro."_

* * *

And you walk away, leaving them together happily behind. Time to move on.

"Even when there is a wall separating you two,

Even when you didn't look back,

Even when you broke her heart,

Even when there is me in front of her,

Even when there is me looking at her,

She still only wants you to look back.

Your red string is just too strong to be cut,

And it's too weak to be separated.

 ** _In the end, she is still yours."_**

* * *

 **Omake** :

"Hey servant, where are you going? You supposed to go this way!" You turn you head to the voice of your master. Now you think about it, where was she all the time? And why is she here at this time anyway?

"Huh? Lu?" You met her wide grind. Then she leads you to some where you don't know, but you still follow because you believe you should. It feels like she is leading you to a bright future.

"You know Ciel, I had been following you all the time waiting for a day that you would need my help." She said, finger moves to make curves on the air. You just listen and follow her around. You didn't know how to answer back because you have never pay attention to what behind you, just only the things that were in front you. "And today is the day that you would be thankful of me. See this wall right here? It's yours."

You look at the blurry wall in front of you. This is yours? Why is it so different? You cannot even see the other side of it.

"Your wall is different because you never pay attention to what was around you. Your other half is on the other side, and you had walked passed her at least 10 times without noticing. She has been waiting here for a long time." Your master knocked on the wall showing you how hard it is. It must have been your fault for hardness to be here. But hey, with your ability, you can still walk through it right? So you try and hit your face hard on the glass surface.

"No use. It's your wall, you have to break it in order to get through it. But don't worry, I'm here to help." And you see her punch the wall, breaking it like a piece of cakes.

 _"Hey Ciel, is it really ok to let her go?"_

 _"Yes, I'm totally fine."_

 _"If you said so. Well I have some business need to handle, you stay here and wait to keep me some food, I'll be right back as soon as possible."_

Then you see her, you see your beautiful half patiently waiting for you.

 _"Hey Ciel, can I sit here?"_

 _"Ah sure, Lu won't be back until the ceremony end for food so yeah, feel free to sit Ara."_

 **The end~**

* * *

 **Jk~**

You stare at her in disbelief, but she just grins in return and pushes you to your smiling half. Then she explained. "Well, I broke my own wall without you and thus, I gained this ability! Then we started to go and look for you to help you break the wall, but only managed to meet Ara so we kept going until we saw you lead Rena through the wall. It was surprising to see you walk through walls, but we still followed you. Though I had to clean up after your mess because the wall might leave some problems on later in their relationship."

You thanks her, then laugh at your own doing. Oh how silly of you to ignore the wall like that.

"Oh and here, meet my half." A figure steps out and you almost fall to the ground.

 _"Ciel!"_

 _"Yes?_

 _"I'm getting married."_

 _"PFFT. WHAT?! WHO?! HOW?! WHEN?!"_

 _"I'm getting married. It's Ran the demon in Hamel. He proposed to me. And next week. So hope to see you!"_

* * *

 **I was thinking about the whole thing to choose a good direction to go with this last piece, soo it took more time to update this. Also because I gave Ciel too much spotlight than I supposed to orz.**

 **I'm not really a DLYR or just any CielxAra, or DLBH/CielxElesis shipper, I just have to use Ciel because he is pretty much the only male last. (And Chung is with Eve) Though now I kinda ship Ciel x Elesis (because of pthis story xD). Ohh, and I was about to use Scar instead of Ran because Lu used to have a high stautus like him so the ship would somehow make sense. But I changed to Ran because I feel like they would get along somehow :P**

 **Anyway, there you go, the last piece of the puzzle. Feel free to leave a review. And feel the twist up to your spine! (Does that even make sense?) See you later in other future stories!**


End file.
